Everything is Connected to Everything Else
by EvelynnSand
Summary: This is the last in the Series of 5 about "Janey Jones" i really hope that you like the ending! Sherlock realises just how much Janey has done over the last 7 months. -Minor Bad Language
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock walked over to the front window at 221B and looked out onto the night still waiting for a reply to the text he sent almost 3 hours ago, he knew that Bea was

involved and after sending out a message through the homeless network, he had found out that Bea was involved with Moriarty, she met and fell in love with him at 14

but he turned her into a puppet and he would just pull the right strings, it was frustrating for Sherlock, he didn't know how he could let his guard down, and how he

didn't know, he looked over his shoulder to the picture of Janey she is involved somewhere but how? How can a young girl from Uxbridge, who died at the age of 27,

be connected to Bea Bedford? And how and more importantly why would she have the documents for Irene Adler's deportation? Sherlock hated that the one thing he

would never understand was something as boring as human being! But not just any human, a female human! A dead female human! He was so used to that being

easy and simple he felt out of place and awkward, she had managed to destroy he from the inside out and no matter how much he loved her he really hated that, but

hopefully tonight he would find out.

He turned back to the window and a cab pulls up outside and a small hooded figure got out, Sherlock looked down at the person for a while but they ducked under the

canopy of the cafe as the rain started to fall.

Sherlock's phone buzzed

_"You are one bemusing man Mr. Homes, how?"_

Sherlock looked at the message and put his phone back in his pocket. Another cab pulled up outside in 221B and John climbed out but the hooded figure stopped the

cab and confronts John they pushed John back into the cab as they go to get in the cab they turned to Sherlock at the window and pulled their hood down, it was Bea.

"Shit!"

Sherlock ran from the room grabbing his coat as he left and ran down the stairs three steps at a time he rushed out of the house and started running he saw the cab

number and hailed the next cab coming past he climbed in

"I need you to follow black cab number 418, sorry mate but we were all supposed to be out together but I don't know where"

"No worries mate, I'll ring in and get where they're going from the office"

"Thanks"

The cab set off and the driver rang in to find out where cab 418 was going, Sherlock pulled out his phone

_"GPS me, when I stop get there- quickly"_

He put his phone back

JOHN POV.

I had no idea where we were going Bea blocked me at 221B and held a gun to my stomach I got into the cab, unlike Sherlock if I'm held at gunpoint I go, I am not

dying, not here not today.

I really hope Sherlock had seen what had happened I don't think I could get away from this without him. We sat in silence for the journey she had told the driver to

head for Hoxton Street I had no idea where that was or why she was taking me there, god I hope Sherlock knows that she's got me.

We stop outside a primary school and she walks me down the road and we turn into Drysdale Street she opens a door and pushes me in, she takes me down into the

basement which is dark she pushes me into a room but then hits me in the arm, I start to go dreary she must have injected me. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

SHERLOCK POV.

Where the Bluddy Hell was she going?

I saw the cab stop and watched her walk John onto the next road as i stalled by paying the cabbie

I got out and followed them, I watched them enter a house from round the corner and I walked over I waited there for a few minutes so she thinks I'm not following. I

get my gun out and load it. I slowly walk into the house and check the first room, clear, I carry on down the hallway and into the second room, clear, I hear a noise

downstairs and find the staircase under the stairs and slowly go down. I step down into another corridor with one door that's ajar I stand next to the door with my

back to the wall, I hear the click of a gun and I push open the door to see Bea eating an apple, sitting opposite John- who was tied to a chair wearing a bomb jacket like the ones

Moriarty was so keen on.

"I owe you a fall Sherlock, not the first time you've heard that is it? Ha-ha I believe the first was from the mouth of a very close friend of mine wasn't it? You fell for

him, you fell flat on your pretty little face for me, are you going to fall again? Really Sherlock it sound like you can't walk without falling over!"

before I could say anything a voice came from the corridor outside "didn't you fall though Bea? Didn't you fall too? Madly in love with a man who never loved you?

James was no good for you Bea; he just got you into trouble! Juvenile prison, real prison, twice, tut tut Bea, you've been back while I was away, what for this time?"

She stands up, throws her apple into the corner and walks over to Sherlock holding the gun to his head

"Really Irene you can show your face, your voice is a dead giveaway girl, dead, haa I amuse myself with the irony of a word, Irene if you could please come into the

room, it's been nearly 2 years since I last saw you, I really would love to see you again"

Irene walks in pointing a gun at Bea

"Bea put the gun down you don't want me to send you back to prison"

"Why not, I was respected in there, no one messed with Bea Bedford in Prison"

"Bea please darling you do not want to shoot him"

" If my man couldn't kill him then why can't I!"

"Because your man didn't want him dead!"

"Yes he did! He hated his guts! There was nothing he wanted more than to see Sherlock Holmes spread flat on his back!"

"Then why did you man kill himself before he knew Sherlock was dead?, your man wanted Sherlock to admit that he was stronger than him, James didn't want to kill

Sherlock, that was just a bonus"

"Then I want my mans Bonus" she held the gun closer to Sherlock's head

"Did you love him Bea?"

"What?"

"Did you love James?"

"Of course I did?"

"Then put the gun down, would your man want to see his girl holding a gun, attempting to shoot a man who's done nothing wrong? No he wouldn't"

She wavered then pointed the gun at Irene

"But you've done plenty wrong Miss Adler"

"Not as much as you Bea"

"Really? Is that true, why don't you tell your man here what you did" "I did nothing wrong"

"You sent me to prison!"

"Three years Irene!"

"You and your man kidnapped me!"

"Yes but you sent me down and not him!"

"No the judge sent you down and not him, dosn't that show how much he loved you? If he's willing to pay his way out of jail but not yours? Please Bea just put the gun

down"

"Not if you don't put yours down first"

Irene lowers her gun but Bea tries to shoot her, Irene shoots back, Bea's shot misses Irene but Irene's shot hits Bea right in the chest, Irene and I rush over. Bea

starts to slip away and Irene holds her

"He did love me didn't he Irene?" "yes darling he did"

"I knew that he loved me, he always did didn't he?"

"Always Bea, he always loved you"

"He loved me"

"She's gone" Irene informs me

I let out a breath then turn to John and untie him we take off the jacket and slide it across the room, I call Lestrade to come over with an ambulance and bomb

disposal but hang up before he can ask questions

I look at Irene and she looks at me

"I might go and wait on the street for Lestrade" John said in his awkward voice and he left the room

"It's great to see you Sherlock"

She huged me

"So why did it take you 2 years to text me!"

"Because I had no idea where you were"

"Well I'm here now, and may I ask how I am here?"

"Oh I was hoping you would tell me that"

"Oh?"

"I thought it was you?"

"What was me?"

"You being back here in the country?"

"How would that be me?"

"Well Janey"

"Janey?"

"Janey Jones?"

"How do you know Janey?"

"Long story, you?"

"Long story"


	3. Chapter 3

Lestrade and his team burst into the room

"What happened here!"

"This dead young lady kidnapped John, then she tried to kill Irene, but then from the corridor comes this shot and I tried to run after whoever shot it but they were too

quick and I needed to see if Bea was ok" I explained all lies of course but Lestrade would believe me, he had no reason not to.

"Right ok well get out then, who is the dead girl?"

"Bea Bedford"

Me and Irene walk out of the house

"So what was this long story then?"

"James was Moriarty and Bea was the daughter of an arms dealer based in London and when Moriarty came to the city Bea's father found him and taught him

everything, Moriarty managed to persuade Bea into killing her own father and running away with him, he didn't treat her fairly at all but he would always tell her how

much he loved her and for Bea that was enough just to know that he loved her no matter what he did or what he made her do, she would do because she loved him, it

was so sad and that's why I was so interested in Moriarty, because I was trying to look out for Bea but it was too late he had damaged her so much she just needed to

escape, just like when Moriarty killed himself, he was too damaged to work out and he just needed to escape and for them the only way of escaping was death."

"That man even now the repercussions of what he's done are still being felt, although Irene that wasn't the story I was referring too"

"You first"

"Me and Janey used to share a flat when she first came to London for University, then a few months ago she finds me and we get together but then I find out about

what happened while she was away and she asked me to kill her, so I did"

"You killed Janey?!"

"Yes"

"What!"

"I had no choice Irene it was me or someone she didn't know and didn't love"

"But you didn't have to kill her"

"Yes I did, she wanted me too"

"That dosn't mean you do it!"

"Do you think I wanted to kill her? Do you think I wanted to kill the woman I loved, the woman who was pregnant with my child, the woman who I had literally just

proposed too?"

Irene stood back as I was stood up close to her

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise"

"No Irene, you didn't ask"

"I didn't know you loved her"

"Yes well, now how do you know her?"

"Did she ever tell you about her aunt Renee?"

"Aunt Renee? She didn't her baby sister did though"

"Chloe!"

"Yeah? Anyway you were saying?"

"It's me, I'm aunt Renee, when the Jones children were young their mother died and I knew what their father liked, unfortunately they were so young they didn't

understand the relationship between me and their father so they looked on me as a mother figure, I was only 21 myself but I've always been there for them and

Janey seemed to need me the most, Janey told me that Chloe was best friends with Bea and Chloe told me that Bea had this new boyfriend who was really evil and

that's how I know all about Bea and Moriarty"

I paused

"It was Janey who got you back to the UK, Chloe found the documents in a drawer, I only found out last week, Janey did all this before she died, she fixed everyone

before she died but I didn't fix her, and it seriously annoys me Irene, she fixed me but I couldn't fix her"

"I'm sure that's not true Sherlock"

"Yes it is, I keep finding things from her, telling me what to do and it just annoys me that she did all this and I couldn't stop her from dying"

"Sherlock I don't know the circumstances but it sounds like you had no choice"

"No I didn't but"

"Then you shouldn't blame yourself"

I realised that we had been walking and talking, we had walked streets away from the house

"Let me tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"Why Janey had to die"

"Ok"

I took her back to Baker Street and told her the story, showed her the note, photo and the document that got her back in the country.

"There's one note I haven't showed you Irene"

"Oh?"

"Yes, I know now that I should tell you what's on it, but I don't want to show it to you"

"Well?"

"Hang on"

I pulled out my phone and sent a message, as I put it back in my pocket Irene took out her phone and smiled at me, we stood up and she smiled at me she walked

over took my hands and walked me to the bedroom.

_"Irene lets have dinner xxx"_


End file.
